


until then

by YourTerribleSunset



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Love, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourTerribleSunset/pseuds/YourTerribleSunset
Summary: All she ever asked for her fifteen years of living was a normal life. When high school and two mysterious transfer students roll into her already chaotic life, Fuu experiences the miserable ride down the gutter in a whole new perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Archive Warnings are subject to change later on, so please keep that in mind.  
> -  
> Thanks for reading another one of my works! This time, I decided to write about one of my favorite shows: Samurai Champloo. I've been wanting to write a fic for this for a long time, but I couldn't decide what the prompt should be until now.  
> -  
> There are more notes at the end, so be sure to read them!

Working at her aunt’s coffee shop wasn’t all too bad. The smell of the food and drinks her uncle prepared was always pleasant, and the shop itself was decently spaced. But what irked Fuu the most were, in fact, the customers. There hasn’t been a single day when every customer she served was decent. It was always one or two who always made a ruckus, whether about how the food tasted or how they would catcall Fuu.

The fifteen-year-old girl couldn’t complain, however. Fuu knew that her aunt and uncle were already in a huge debt, and it was already overwhelming gracious of them to take Fuu in and raise her ever since her mother passed away. With this in mind, Fuu would do her best to hold her vicious string of vile words in her throat whenever a customer pissed her off to no end.

It was evening now, and the coffee shop was nowhere near closing. Today was much busier than usual, which meant a celebration for Fuu’s aunt and uncle, but a drowsy morning the next day for Fuu. Tray after tray Fuu delivered, serving customers what they ordered. Ironically, it was thanks to the tremendous amount of customers that day that Fuu was able to keep her mind off of cussing out another catcalling customer.

“Good evening! What can I get for you?” and “Thank you very much! Please come again soon!” were all that Fuu would repeat as she came and went. Her muscles ached, but her mind was on fire, telling her to keep it up.

At exactly nine o’clock sharp, the last customer took his leave and let Fuu slump on a chair with a tired sigh. She sat herself back up again before helping her aunt and uncle out with cleaning. Before she could reach for a broom, the door flew open.

A chilly gust of wind struck Fuu’s face, who blinked her eyes and shook her head a few times before seeing who came in. A messy excuse of black hair and blue earrings caught Fuu’s attention as well as a red hoodie and black jeans. Hands shoved deeply in the pocket of his hoodie, the unexpected customer made himself home by sitting at one of the booth tables and setting his sneaker-clad feet on the table.

‘Oh great, a rude one,’ Fuu thought to herself before confronting the stranger. She angrily set the broom to the side while marching her way to the male with her hands on her hips. Fuu’s eyebrows furrowed deeply, making sure she looked as menacing as possible.

“I’m sorry, but we’re closed now,” Fuu remarked, “and we highly refrain customers from putting their feet up on the tables.” She was getting real tired of this sudden customer as his eyes were closed and he made no effort to face Fuu.

“What are you, my mom?” The male’s voice boomed out of the blue. Fuu jumped slightly, but was glad that he still had his eyes closed. His eyes opened when he realized that Fuu was still there. “And for your info, I know that you’re still open.” He pointed to the sign on the glass door. “I can read, you dumb lump.”

There was nothing more pleasing to Fuu than mashing this man into a bloody pile of muscle and bone after what he called her. Before she could yell at him with all her remaining strength, her aunt covered her mouth and pulled Fuu back into the kitchen while her uncle anxiously came up to get the man’s order. Once she and her aunt were in the kitchen, Fuu huffed heavily before making her way to complain to her aunt.

“Now, now, Fuu,” her aunt began. “It’s fair that he gets to be here since shop hasn’t closed yet. And besides, I think you’ve done plenty today. Wash up and get some rest; don’t want to be late for the bus tomorrow, do you?”

Fuu sighed one last time before giving in. School would be better, and she highly doubted that the customer was a fellow student. If all goes well tomorrow, Fuu would have a better day and not have to see that crude male ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again~  
> -  
> It's been a while since I updated (and I even promised that I would update regularly lmao)  
> -  
> Things got pretty hectic over the first week of winter break, so I'm very limited with the amount of time I have to write. But worry not! I hope you'll find this chapter worth your time after half a month of waiting; I spent quite some time thinking about how the story should go lol  
> -  
> Please see the end for more notes!

It’s that same old room again. Fuu knew all too well about this wretched place. Its wooden floors would creak whenever she would step on them. Its worn-out walls were a sickening yellow shade that became a nuisance to her eyes. A small bed stood near the left corner of the tight space with one pillow and a thin blanket. The visuals were bad enough, but the smell of this dismal place was even worse. Rotting flesh and acrid ink settled heavily in the stuffy room, piercing Fuu’s nose rather painfully.

The only thing Fuu found decent about this dingy place was the small rectangular window near the shabby bed. The window showcased the view of the world outside with tall strands of grass blades and a deep blue sky. Shredded clouds peppered the celestial dome, and a refreshing breath of wind blew through. The green fields and blue sky were all that were there.

Everything was the same more or less, or so Fuu thought. Upon taking a closer look outside, she found a woman standing amid the grass blades. Chocolate brown hair sailed gently through the soft wind as well as the white dress she wore. The woman’s face was covered by her excessively long hair, but Fuu wanted to know just who this mysterious woman was.

Upon using the window as her exit, Fuu pushed herself on the ledge and leaned forward to step onto the grass when suddenly, she plummeted into nothingness. Her screams were aloof to the woman above, who was now disintegrating into the emptiness as well. Having no time to react, Fuu saw a few glimmering drops of her own tears before hearing something screeching into her ears…

“Alright, alright!” Fuu yelled in response. “I’m up!” She brought down her fist upon the poor alarm clock and groaned without a pause when her head started to ache tremendously. Bringing her hand to to her head, Fuu rubbed out the pain and blinked her eyes once. Twice, even. Finally, she widened her eyes in shock and scrambled out of her bed with a sharp gasp. She leaped to where her calendar was and groaned louder than before when she saw the circled date right on today. ‘Notimetodelaynotimetodelaynotimetodelay’, Fuu’s thoughts whirled around her troubled mind as she wiggled into her usual top and jeans while tying her hair up into a half bun.

Fuu dashed down the stairs faster than ever and hurried out the door with half of her feet dangling outside of her sneakers. Before shutting the door, Fuu poked her head in once again to sniff something very pleasant and familiar: her aunt’s famous buttermilk pancakes! The fifteen-year-old managed to swindle a few cakes and slammed the door behind her just as her aunt came in with a pan of sizzling bacon and a bemused expression.

“I don’t think Fuu’s late, so what’s she in a rush to at this time?” Her aunt questioned while setting down the pan. As she wiped her hands on her apron, she gasped and began to laugh. “Oh, silly her! How could she forget today out of all days? I almost forgot myself!”

The streets were very dim with only streetlights and the apex of the sun showing through the sky. Fuu’s sneakers slapped against the hard sidewalk as she sprinted to her school with her green backpack hooked onto her shoulder. She thought she would faint before she could even see the familiar oak tree that marked the school. But at long last, Fuu was able to complete her trip in a record time of eight minutes.

Just as Fuu made it to the base of the stairs, she looked around to find that she was exactly on time with her schedule. Fuu made sure to rehearse through her head what to do once she got in there. After all, today was her very first day to give a school tour to a new student as the class president. Fuu wanted to make good impressions for anyone she met, especially someone who would spend high school alongside her. She caught her breath before entering the building, where the new student she had been expecting was sitting on a chair in the main office. 

Scratch that. 

The person she had least expected to see was there, napping his ass off with his red hoodie covering his wild hair. With the sound of Fuu’s backpack slumping off her shoulder and falling onto the floor, the familiar male shrugged his hoodie off to meet a vexed girl.

“What the hell are you doing here?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't really how I wanted to end this chapter, but I figured that I'd use the next chapter to clarify a few things about Fuu, so please hang in there!  
> -  
> As always, please leave a comment about what you thought about, and don't hesitate to give kudos!  
> -  
> Thanks for reading once again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hang tight; I'll try to update as much as I can. With the holidays coming up, I'm sure it'll be less stressful for me.  
> -  
> Please leave comments; I'd love to improve and know what you guys think about this so far!  
> -  
> Thanks once again for reading ^^


End file.
